Austrian Junior National Team
3 - 1 (Caen, France; March 5, 1979) | Largest win = 19 - 3 (Klagenfurt, Austria; March 7, 1980) | Largest loss = 19 - 1 (Augsburg, West Germany; December 27, 1980) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 34 | World champ2 first = 1979 | World champ2 best = 8th (1981) | Record = 76-85-15 }} The Austrian men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Austria. The team represents Austria at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World U20 Championship. History Austria made its first Pool A appearance in 1981, however, after being relegated the team spent several years competing in either Pool B or Pool C. In 2000, the Austrians defeated Slovenia 6–2 to advance out of Pool C and into Division I for the 2001 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Austria finally qualified for the top level for 2004, by defeating Norway 6–4 in their final contest. Austria however was relegated back to Division I for 2005. The team has been unable to maintain a steady presence as part of the Top Division, their most recent appearance being in 2010. They have not won a game at the top level in three appearances, but did tie Ukraine in 2004. Results *1979. Finish: 5th in Pool B (13th overall) *1980. Finish: 1st in Pool B (9th overall) *1981. Finish: 8th *1982. Finish: 2nd in Pool B (10th overall) *1983. Finish: 4th in Pool B (12th overall) *1984. Finish: 2nd in Pool B (10th overall) *1985. Finish: 4th in Pool B (12th overall) *1986. Finish: 3rd in Pool B (11th overall) *1987. Finish: 4th in Pool B (12th overall) *1988. Finish: 8th in Pool B (16th overall) *1989. Finish: 1st in Pool C (17th overall) *1990. Finish: 6th in Pool B (14th overall) *1991. Finish: 7th in Pool B (15th overall) *1992. Finish: 7th in Pool B (15th overall) *1993. Finish: 4th in Pool B (12th overall) *1994. Finish: 6th in Pool B (14th overall) *1995. Finish: 6th in Pool B (14th overall) *1996. Finish: 8th in Pool B (20th overall) *1997. Finish: 5th in Pool C (23rd overall) *1998. Finish: 4th in Pool C (22nd overall) *1999. Finish: 4th in Pool C (22nd overall) *2000. Finish: 1st in Pool C (19th overall) *2001. Finish: 5th in Division I (15th overall) *2002. Finish: 2nd in Division I (12th overall) *2003. Finish: 1st in Division I Group B (11th overall) *2004. Finish: 9th *2005. Finish: 3rd in Division I Group A (16th overall) *2006. Finish: 5th in Division I Group B (22nd overall) *2007. Finish: 2nd in Division I Group B (14th overall) *2008. Finish: 2nd in Division I Group A (13th overall) *2009. Finish: 1st in Division I Group B (12th overall) *2010. Finish: 10th *2011. Finish: 3rd in Division I Group B (15th overall) *2012. Finish: 5th in Division I Group A (15th overall) *2013. Finish: 5th in Division I Group A (15th overall) *2014. Finish: 4th Division Group A (14th overall) *2015. Finish: 5th in Division I Group A (15th overall) *2016. Finish: 2nd in Division I Group A (12th overall) U18 Team The Austria men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Austria. The team is controlled by the Austrian Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Austria at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions ;IIHF World U18 Championships *1999: 2nd in Pool B *2000: 2nd in Pool B *2001: 2nd in Division I *2002: 3rd in Division I *2003: 5th in Division I Group B *2004: 3rd in Division I Group A *2005: 5th in Division I Group A *2006: 5th in Division I Group A *2007: 5th in Division I Group A *2008: 3rd in Division I Group B *2009: 3rd in Division I Group B *2010: 6th in Division I Group A *2011: 1st in Division II Group A *2012: 3rd in Division I Group B Category:Junior national ice hockey teams